Keldron Therrand
General Appearance/Personality Keldron is, for the most part, unpleasant to be around. Not that he's unaware of this. He's a fairly shady-looking fellow, always dressed so to avoid showing any skin in public. He wears assorted pieces of dark green armor, along with a black hood that may as well serve as a secondary face. He often carries two daggers along with him, attempting to look as menacing/angry as possible so as to keep people from coming up to him. Without his armor, Keldron isn't much prettier to look at. Covered in scars from various post-death surgeries, he looks fairly beat-up and ragged. If one were to see him in this state from far away, though, they might notice that his build, stature and walking habits are normal. His hair--which probably hasn't been washed or combed in gods-know-how-long--is dirty, tangled and long. Having used to put it in man-braids, he's settled for the easier/lazier method of just letting it hang down in his face. He's chosen to cover up the stench of undeath with the slightly less-repulsive smell of cigar smoke and alcohol. Keldron is a fairly obnoxious individual, often going out of his way to start arguments, insult people, pick fights, yell and be an overall nuisance. In a business setting, however, he's much more calm, collected, quiet and mature. In a quiet/casual setting, Keldron can be a fairly calm person. It doesn't take a whole lot to set him off, though. Especially if you go stabbing at his sacred cows (his wife, work ethic, intelligence). He's a fairly greedy individual, which works hand-in-hand with his choice of spouse and profession. History Keldron was born into a wealthy Alterac family, living in the moutains until the tiny nation was invaded for treason. Keldron fled with his father, Vincent, toward Southshore. His brother, Hegrath, fled toward Arathi with their mother, Rachel. Keldron's father--a practicing doctor and alchemist--found work in tending wounded soldiers in the midst of the Second War. After gaining the favor of the townsfolk, Vincent was helped in building a decent-sized house toward the west of Southshore, where he continued his medical practice. It was during this time that Keldron began to gain an appreciation for alchemy. Vincent eventually died, due to poor health brought on from using himself as a lab rat for the various potions and medicines he invented. Keldron took up his father's practice, eventually marrying a local girl named Karen. They had a son, aptly named Vincent. While Keldron was away on business in Brill, Karen and Vincent fell victim to bandits that were roaming the area. Keldron, upon returning home, became increasingly reclusive. Devoting much of his time to making potions and sleeping during the day, while going out bandit-hunting at night. Keldron spent roughly four years in this cycle, before finding the leader of the bandit group, and torturing him to near-death. Around this time, Keldron fell victim to the increasingly-rampant Scourge in Lordaeron. Used primarily as a lumber-cutter, Keldron was one of the many meat shields in the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Having the good fortune to survive through that ordeal, Keldron was eventually cut down by a human militia group while stationed at a small Scourge camp. His body was, by some means, transported to the mosoleum at what's now known as Deathknell, where he was eventually brought back as a Forsaken undead. After this, Keldron spent much of his time traveling the world, choosing to disembowel things as a means to sate his ever-present anger. Obsessed with preserving some shred of humanity, Keldron spent a good deal of money on surgical procedures to bring his body--which had sustained heavy mutilation and damage in the Scourge--back up to par. Now able to fight, talk and move normally, Keldron took to stalking around Alterac and Hillsbrad, looking to obtain artifacts, paintings and anything else that might fetch some value in the Undercity. After being mistaken for a human and shot by two Frostwolf scouts, Keldron was taken to Alterac Valley, where he lived for roughly a year. Here, he took up the healthier alternatives of meditation and anger management to control his temper, learning to resort to disemboweling things only when it really mattered. Keldron left the Frostwolf camp after leading a faulty scouting group made up of some orcs and trolls that didn't particularily trust him. After this, he made his way to his old house outside of Southshore. Finding that the bandit who'd killed his wife and child happened to be taking up residence of the now-battered home, Keldron killed him, and proceeded to burn the house down. Making his way to Brill, Keldron found and joined a group called Corpus Veritas, which was dedicated to wiping out demonic cults from Azeroth. Finding their cause noble, Keldron became increasingly devoted to the group, burying himself in his work, and achieving a sense of happiness in his life. However, the last month or so of his membership in Corpus was marked by the deaths of close friends, infighting, and polarization. This led Keldron to have a mental breakdown, eventually leaving Corpus for Veldbarad Bornevalesh, a group he'd previously spent time fighting with. Here, Keldron abandoned his Frostwolf training, moving to rise up in the ranks as a spy and drug dealer. During this time, he entered a relationship with Celeania Solliden, whom he'd eventually marry, and established himself as a drug dealer and manufacturer. He also began his ever-present habits of drinking, drug use and smoking. After Veldbarad fell apart, Keldron set up a drug cartel in Stranglethorn, eventually beginning to manufacture his own supplies. He bought a house in Dalaran with Cel, and began to settle down. Of course, "settle down" is a relative thing. Relationships Keldron makes a point to avoid close, personal relationships with people. He prefers to keep things business-like in nature, only having a handful of people he genuinely trsusts. Celeania Solliden- Keldron's wife, and equally sleazy co-worker. He used to be extremely clingy and protective of her, though he's eased off a bit at this point due to his commitments to work (as is evident by the fact that she's been on a ship the past few months). Despite the fact that Keldron's nowhere near "in-touch" with his emotions, he loves Cel deeply, and is extremely commited to her. Nailia Silvacce - A notable Silvacce politician. Up until recently, these two were the bitterest of nemesis. Having both stubbornly harbored stone-cold hatred for one another, they eventually took to working together--in secrecy, of course--and, oddly enough, getting along (again, in secrecy). Only time will tell whether this is a permanent partnership, or just a deal that'll end in glorified playground bickering. Nataharne Mesahunter - The Jules Winnfield to Keldron's Vincent Vega. A close friend of Keldron's, Nataharne isn't what most would expect Keldron to consider a "friend". A feral Druid, Nataharne has--in a roundabout way--helped Keldron get more in-touch with himself, as well as his fighting spirit. Though he won't publicly admit it, Keldron holds a deep respect for him. Ishbaneer Schatten- Leader of Kiss of the Betrayer. Ishbaneer, having long-been a love interest of Cel, was the subject of Keldron's jealousy and hate for a good deal of time. After the air cleared, Keldron eventually found a casual acquaintence in Ish. Again, he's a person that Keldron harbors respect for, though he won't admit it. Sinithil Ashbough - Sinithil and Keldron have an odd, bloody history with one another. Originally meeting one another during Sinithil's attempt to arrest Celeania, the two picked up a habit of bickering and annoying one another, which eventually led to yelling, leading to fighting/arguing, all that good stuff. Nowadays, their relationship remains cold and bitter, though whether or not they work together depends on the situation. The fact that their wives are good friends has probably been the only factor that's kept them from killing one another. ((WIP. I'll edit as I think up more people. Feel free to add yourself. >_>)) Tidbits *Keldron likes to drink and smoke. A lot. If you ever see him in a public setting, he's more than likely to have a bottle, flask, cigar, or Swiftthistle joint in hand/mouth. *"Guilt" isn't one of those things that necessarily bothers him. *People who don't show respect to him shouldn't expect to be respected. People who ''do ''show respect to him...Well, he'll get there eventually. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Veldbarad Bornevalesh Category:Horde Rogue